Pregnant
by Rameen
Summary: Pernikahan mereka sangat bahagia. Sampai Hinata mulai meminta yang aneh aneh dan sedikit merepotkan Naruto. Tapi tentu saja, Naruto akan mengabulkan semua keinginan Hinata, apalagi setelah kabar gembira itu mereka dapatkan./ Au / sequel 'With You' / Oneshot


Pregnant By Rameen

Discaimer By Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance

Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, oneshot / Sequel 'With You' / DLDR

Pagi yang cerah kembali bersinar. Dimana beberapa burung berkicauan dan cahaya matahari mulai menyinari. Masuk dan melewati celah kosong yang ada. Begitu pula dengan celah pada tirai jendela sebuah kamar. Sebuah kamar bernuansa santai berwarna lavender yang menenangkan. Setenang tidur kedua penghuni kamar itu.

Terpaan cahaya yang menyinari salah satu diantar dua orang itu membuatnya menggeliat pelan dan perlahan membuka matanya. Menampilkan mata amethyst yang begitu indah. Dia menoleh menatap jam dinding. Jam setengah tujuh. Hah, dia menghela nafas karena lagi-lagi dia kesiangan. Bukan salahnya jika dia kelelahan karena kegiatan malam bersama suaminya. Salahkan saja suaminya yang terus meminta lebih.

Dia menoleh dan menatap suaminya yang tertidur lelap. Dia tersenyum dan mulai menoel-noel hidung mancung itu. "Naruto-kun.." panggilnya pelan. "Naruto-kun bangun, ini sudah pagi."

Dirasanya pelukan sang suami mengerat, membuat tubuh kulit telanjang mereka bersentuhan. Menimbulkan rona merah dipipinya. "Naruto-kun, ayo bangu. Ini sudah pagi sayang." Suaranya memanja agar sang suami bangun.

"Hm, sebentar lagi Nata.." sepertinya dia salah. Karena suara memanjakan justru menjadi lagu nina bobok bagi suaminya. Dia menghela nafas dan menatap wajah sang suami.

Suaminya begitu tampan dan dia tidak pernah bosan memandangnya. Dia ingat saat pertama kali dia terbangun dengan Naruto disisinya. Dihari pertama mereka setelah mereka, sebulan yang lalu. Setelah lamaran malam itu. Naruto sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan. Sesuai kata-kata Naruto, pria itu harus lembur agar bisa mengambil alih pekerjaan ayahnya dengan baik.

Dan setelah urusan perusahaan selesai. Naruto langsung melamarnya dihadapan orang tuanya. Kata Kushina, tidak boleh membuang waktu karena dia sudah menginginkan seorang cucu yang lucu. Jadilah, seminggu setelah lamaran dirumahnya, mereka menikah.

Wajahnya memerah saat ingat kalau hujan turun dimalam pertama mereka. Membuat sang suami meminta untuk saling menghangatkan sepanjang malam. Ugh, dia tidak menyangka kalau suaminya yang dia kira polos itu ternyata cukup mesum. Tapi dia akui kalau dia juga senang akan hal itu.

"Apa wajahku tampan?" Naruto bertanya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Iya, kau sangat tampan."

"Kalau begitu, cium aku Nata.."

Wajah Hinata memerah sesaat sebelum dia mendekat dan mencium bibir suaminya lembut. Cukup lama lalu dilepaskannya. Sang suami tersenyum lalu membuka mata. "Ohayou Hime. Aishiteru."

"Ohayou, aishiteru."

Mereka saling berpandangan dan saling tersenyum. Kebiasaan yang sudah sering mereka lakukan. Menikmati waktu bersama dipagi hari sebelum memulai aktifitas.

"Aku mau lagi.."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Apa?"

"Yang semalam." Bisikkan suaminya membuat dia sedikit mendelik dengan malu. Sukses membuat Naruto terkekeh. "Ayolah Nata-chan.."

"Tidak. Kau harus bekerja Naruto-kun. Ini sudah pagi."

"Hmm…" Naruto menggeleng manja. "Aku mau yang semalam lagi. Ya? Sebentar saja.."

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa sebentar." Hinata berujar ketus. "Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kau mandi, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan agar kau bisa bekerja."

Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali mencium bibir istrinya. Setelah itu dia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tidak peduli wajah Hinata yang memerah karena melihatnya tanpa memakai apa-apa yang berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi.

. . .

"Aku berangkat dulu Hime."

Naruto mencium kening Hinata. Tapi wanita itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Membuat Naruto urung melangkah pergi. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mau jeruk.."

Naruto mengernyit heran. Istrinya jarang sekali mau makan jeruk. Biasanya juga dia yang menghabiskan jeruk dikulkas. Tapi dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing. "Baiklah, akan kubelikan nanti.."

Hinata menggeleng membuat Naruto semakin bingung. "Aku mau sekarang. belikan dulu ya, baru ke kantor."

"Sekarang?" Hinata mengangguk. "Hah, baiklah. Kau tunggu sebentar. Aku akan cepat kembali." Hinata mengangguk lagi dan tersenyum.

Naruto membelikan jeruk terlebih dahulu untuk Hinata baru dia berangkat ke kantor.

. . .

"Bagaimana menurut Anda, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya, Saya setuju. Kurasa proyek itu bis –" kata-katanya terpotong saat ponselnya bergetar. Dia melihat nama Hinata disana dan langsung berdiri meminta maaf untuk menjawab telpon.

"Hallo.." suaranya pelan agar tidak terdengar yang lain.

" _Naruto-kun aku mau boneka."_

Naruto mengernyit. Hinata menelponnya hanya untuk mengatakan itu atau memintanya membelikan boneka itu? "Kau mau boneka?"

" _Iya, boneka beruang yang besar. Lucu sekali aku lihat di TV. Aku mau boneka seperti itu."_

"Hah, baiklah. Nanti kita beli ya?"

" _Tidak mau. Aku mau Naruto-kun yang belikan. Sekarang!"_

"Ap –" dia menarik nafas panjang, "Nata, sekarang aku sedang rapat. Nanti saja ya?"

" _Tidak mau, aku mau sekarang!"_

"Aku pesan saja dan akan meminta untuk dikirim ke rumah. Oke." Suaranya masih berbisik.

" _Aku mau sekarang dan Naruto-kun yang membelikannya langsung."_ Naruto menghela nafas saat suara Hinata mulai merengek ingin menangis.

"Baiklah, aku akan selesaikan rapatnya sekarang dan membeli bonekanya."

" _Yeay.. aku mencintaimu sayang."_

Tut tut tut.. pria pirang itu memandang ponselnya. Istrinya menjadi lebih manja dan romantis. Dia tersenyum karena semakin suka dengan sikap manja istrinya yang begitu. Dia kembali ke kursinya dan harus segera menyelesaikan rapatnya. Apapun demi Hinata.

. . .

Naruto bersandar dikepala ranjang, sementara Hinata bersandar didadanya sambil bermain dengan 'Teddy', nama boneka barunya. Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum melihat kelakukan lucu istrinya. Pelan dia membelai rambut lembut Hinata dan menghirup aroma sampo istrinya. Sungguh! Istrinya adalah wanita termengagumkan yang pernah dia kenal.

. . .

Naruto memijit pelipisnya. Dia bingung dengan sifat Hinata beberapa hari ini. Dia tidak mengeluh dan tidak protes. Hanya saja dia merasa aneh. Hinata selalu menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditunda untuk mendapatkannya. Kadang tengah malam, Hinata akan membangunkannya dan meminta ramen. Padahal dulu, Hinata sering memarahinya jika terlalu banyak makan ramen.

Sekarang, Hinata juga jadi lebih sensitive. Mudah menangis dan mudah berubah mood. Dia hanya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada istrinya. Hinata tetaplah seorang wanita yang lembut dan penyayang. Hinata tetap melayaninya dengan baik. Baik itu kebutuhan lahir ataupun batin.

Ddrrt..

Dia meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku dan menarik nafas sebelum mengangkatnya. "Hallo Hime.."

" _Naruto-kun, apa kau sibuk?"_

"Aku hanya menunggu rapat yang akan diadakan sepuluh menit lagi. Ada apa?" Naruto tetap berujar lembut walau dia merasa kalau istrinya mungkin akan meminta sesuatu lagi.

" _Aku ingin pergi ke kebun binatang sekarang!"_

Benar dugaannya. "Hime, aku sudah bilang kalau aku sedang menunggu rapat."

" _Tapi aku mau ke sana bersamamu sekarang Naruto-kun."_

"Nanti ya. Rapat kali ini penting Nata. Aku harus menghadirinya. Nanti aku ak –"

" _Naruto-kun tidak sayang lagi padaku?"_ Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku menyayangimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Nata-chan.. tapi aku tidak bisa sekarang. Nanti ya? Kalau selesai, kita akan langsung pergi."

" _Naruto-kun jahat."_ Tut tut tut.. Pria pirang itu benar-benar butuh pencerahan sekarang. kenapa dengan istrinya.

"Kau ada masalah?" Naruto menoleh dan menatap Shikamaru yang masuk ke ruangannya. Berjalan dengan wajah heran kearahnya. "Hei, kau kenapa?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Huh, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak SMP. Kau bukan tipe orang yang pintar berbohong, baka!"

"Yah.. aku sedang memikirkan sedikit hal. Tidak mengganggu. Hanya membuatku bingung saja."

"Masalah Hinata lagi?" Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ada apa lagi kali ini?"

"Dia mau pergi bersamaku ke kebun binatang sekarang. Padahal sebentar lagi ada pertemuan dengan Mr. Cheonxi. "

"Lalu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Dia meneriaki aku jahat dan langsung menutup telponnya." Naruto menunduk lesu. Kalau saja rapat hari ini tidak terlalu penting yang harus dia hadiri. Dia pasti akan langsung mengabulkan keinginan Hinata. Sebenarnya bisa diwakili, tapi ini adalah proyek penting. Tidak enak kalau harus diwakili.

"Pergilah, biar aku yang mewakili."

Naruto mendongak mendengar usul Shika. "Jangan bercanda Shika. Akan lebih baik kalau direktur yang menghadiri langsung."

"Ck merepotkan.. ini hanya pertemuan untuk persetujuan terakhir Naruto. Kesepakatan inti sudah ditanda tangani minggu lalu. Lagipula, kudengar Mr. Cheonxi juga hanya akan mengirim wakil saja. Dia berhalangan hadir."

"Benarkah?" mata Naruto melebar. Oh bolehkah dia berteriak senang sekarang. Pria Nara itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, membuat Naruto langsung berdiri. "Baiklah, aku percayakan padamu kalau begitu. Kau tidak keberatankan?"

"Hei, aku yang mengusulkan ide ini. pergilah!" cengiran Naruto muncul dan wajahnya berseri-seri, membuat Shikamaru mendengus geli.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ttebayo. Terima kasih Shika."

"Hn."

. . .

Hati Naruto mencelos melihat Hinata yang tertidur dimeja makan. Air matanya masih terlihat membasahi pipi gembil itu. Istrinya menangis. Padahal sebelumnya, Hinata tidak pernah protes, sekalipun dia lembur. Tapi sekarang, lihatlah. Hinata menangis karena dia tidak bisa pulang menemaninya.

"Nata..?" panggilnya lembut sambil mengusap rambut indigo halus itu. "Bangunlah, hei. Kau bilang mau ke kebun binatang. Nata-chan.."

Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto. Menguap singkat sambil mengucek matanya, terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata sang suami. "Naruto-kun. Kau bilang tidak bisa pulang." wanita itu merengut.

"Aku pulang demi kau istriku. Ayo, kita ke kebun binatang sekarang."

Hinata menggeleng, membuat Naruto mengernyit. "Kepalaku sakit. tadi aku juga muntah-muntah."

Mata Naruto melebar sesaat, dia memeriksa kening istrinya. Panas. "Nata, kau demam sayang. Kita ke rumah sakit ya?"

Hinata menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak mau. Panggil saja dokternya ke sini." Naruto menghela nafas entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu. lalu menelpon dokter pribadi mereka.

. . .

"Hinata-chaaann…" Kushina langsung menghambur memeluk Hinata. Dia sedang berada disalon saat Naruto menelponnya dan memberi kabar gembira. Dia langsung menarik Minato dan melesat ke rumah anak dan menantunya. "Akhirnya,, Ibu akan dapat cucu.."

Teriaknya senang. Membuat Naruto dan Minato menggeleng pelan. Ya. Hinata hamil. Naruto bahkan tidak bisa bicara saat mendengarnya, dan langsung melompat begitu pikirannya sudah memproses perkataan dokter.

Dia tidak menyangka kalau sifat Hinata selama ini karena sedang mengidam. Dia merasa lega karena selalu menurut keinginan istrinya.

"Selamat Naruto! Kau akan jadi ayah." Minato menepuk bangga putranya.

"Iya Ayah. Aku akan punya anak sebentar lagi. Aku akan jadi ayah." Mereka berempat tertawa senang mendenngarnya.

. . .

Seorang bocah perempuan menatap kagum hasil karya origami yang dibuat kakak kembarnya. "Bagus sekali Nii-chan.. untuk Hima ya?"

"Ini memang untuk Hima. Kalau yang ini baru punya Nii-chan." Seorang bocah laki-laki menyodorkan burung kertas pada adiknya, sementara dia memegang pesawat kertas untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Wah.. apa itu?" suara barinton yang baru muncul membuat mereka menoleh. Ayah dan Ibu mereka berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan tersenyum.

"Papa.. Boruto-nii membuatkan burung kertas untuk Hima. Baguskan?" bocah yang menyebut dirinya Hima memperlihatkan burung kertas ditangannya.

"Benar,, ini bagus sekali."

"Kau hebat sayang." Sang Ibu memuji putranya dengan bangga. Membuat sang putra nyengir malu-malu.

Selanjutnya. Kedua anak kembar itu sudah bermain dihalaman rumah. Satu bermain pesawat kertas, satu bermain burung kertas.

Naruto dan Hinata. Kedua orang tua bocah-bocah itu tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya yang bermain ceria. Naruto merangkul istrinya dan menyandarkan kepala dengan rambut indigo itu dibahunya. "Mereka sangat lucu."

Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Mereka mirip denganmu dulu. Terutama Boruto."

"Dan Himawari mirip denganmu dulu. Hanya saja dulu kau lebih pemalu." Hinata terkekeh mendengarnya. "Nata,, terima kasih."

Hinata mendongak menatap suaminya. "Terima kasih karena sudah hadir dalam hidupku dan memberiku keluarga baru."

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau hadir dalam hidupku dan memberiku keluarga baru."

"Kau tidak kreatif. Itukan kata-kataku."

"Biar saja."

Naruto tersenyum dan mendekat, menghapus jarak untuk meraih bibir mungil istrinya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi…

"Papaaa… Mamaa… Boruto-nii nakal.."

…mereka tersentak dan menoleh, melihat putrinya yang berteriak sambil berlari karena sang kakak sedang mengejarnya dan menakut-nakutinya dengan seekor capung.

Mereka menoleh dan tersenyum menyadari kalau mereka hampir berciuman ditempat umum. Naruto mendekat dan berbisik pelan, membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Setelah itu, mereka beranjak untuk bergabung bersama putra-putri kembar mereka.

. . .

Bisikan Naruto…

"Nanti malam kita lanjutkan sampai selesai."

.

.

.

END


End file.
